


Rage

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bella Monoxide made me do this, Dubious Consent, M/M, Merle Being an Asshole, Oral Sex, Poor Daryl, Prompt Fill, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, Underage Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill</p><p>So this is my first time filling a prompt.  I kindly asked Bella Monoxide to supply one.  My very first one.  And did I get some nice Rickyl?  Maybe some Daryl/Shane?  No.  Here's what I got:</p><p>"Martinez and Merle fight each other in the walker pits at Woodbury. They are all hyped after the fight, and need an outlet for that adrenalin fueld energy. Merle had his share of encounters during his stints in prison, so he is not unfamiliar to sex with guys. And Martinez does not look to shabby in the showers, either..."</p><p>Well, challenge accepted!  Warning that there is underage sex, rape and violence throughout this entire thing. And spoiler alert- no fluff or love or sweet Rickyl type stuff like I normally write.  You have been warned!</p><p>Evil Bella - this is for you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

Merle felt invincible. The fight was intense. Merle loved it. Was like bein' back in the joint fightin it out in the yard. Like bein in the ring when he tried boxin' for a while. Like fightin' his old man.

The crowd was wild, the walkers surrounding them (although toothless and only for show) added to the jolt of testosterone. 

It was all staged. The governor liked to put on a good show for his people and Merle was always willing to brawl. He was supposed to take a dive on this one. Let Martinez have it. But fuck.... He had a sudden rush of complete aggression that he knew was going to be uncontrollable.

He'd just found out his baby brother was alive. Those fuckers at the prison had his boy. Merle looked at Martinez and all he saw was Rick, that fuckin piece of shit cop who cuffed him and left him for dead. T-dog who purposely lost that damn key. His old man beatin' on him and his baby brother. Fuckers from his stints at prison that dared to think they could fuck with ole' Merle. Everyone of them became Merle's bitch. Some fairly easily and some that took a little more encouragement like knocking out teeth and breaking fingers. 

He looked over at Martinez as they danced around that arena. Merle is feeling so much pent up he could bust. Needs to put his fist into something. Needs to put his dick into something. The false pretense of civilization at Woodbury didn't allow him a lot of opportunity to take what he wanted. 

As he ducked from Martinez' pathetic punches he thought of his brother. He had to get his brother back. Merle needed him and he knew the kid needed ole Merle. 

No matter how old he was, Merle always thought if Daryl and his little baby brother. The sweet one. The only person who loved Merle unconditionally. Though he ain't given him much reason to other than showin up once in a while. 

He took a couple beatings from their old man to spare the kid. First time Daryl was probably no more than ten. Gangly as hell. Surprised one of the old man's punches didn't break the damn kid in half. 

After Merle would show, the old man would stumble out drunk and lookin for more and Daryl would be stuck to Merle's side. Layin on the filthy couch holdin on to Merle's arm, head on his lap, sucking his thumb, damn kid- sucking his thumb at ten! 

That's when Merle figured they'd help each other out. Knocked his thumb out of his mouth. "You need somethin in yer mouth that bad boy?"

Two minutes later- sure as shit that goddamn thumb was back in his mouth. After one of those types a night's Merle was near as drunk as the old man, but still came home and protected his baby brother. Watchin him in his lap, he grew hard and needy. He held Daryl firm. Told him he aughta be thankin ole Merle fer everythin' he's done. Took out his cock and told Daryl to suck on that instead. Couldn't believe how damn naive the kid was. Askin' why. Not getting it like he didn't even know about jackin it yet. Always was damn dumb. 

Merle told him it hurt and that Daryl was the only one who could make it better and he did. Got right on there goin to it like it was his thumb but a hell of a lot bigger. Merle would always put a gentle hand on his head and tell him nice things. Kept him in line and wantin' to please. First time a course he choked and almost threw up at the unexpected shot of thick cum into his throat. Merle had laughed his ass off. But then pulled the kid into his arms. Petted his head. Told him he'd protect him always. And then forward, Merle could get some anytime he wanted. 

By the time Daryl was 15 he'd still cling to Merle for protection. Merle'd been in and out of prison several times and had gotten addicted to the feeling of fucking a tight squirming hole that he was physically restraining. Showed up in the middle of a knock down battle with the old man. Daryl shakin on the floor, covering his head instead of trying to go on defense like a man.

That time Merle really laid into the old man- knocked him out cold. Made sure he wasn't dead. Just drunk and unconscious on the kitchen floor. Merle took Daryl to his bedroom. Talked all nice to him cause he likes that kinda shit. Daryl begged him not to end up back in prison, he needed him here. Merle went on with a story 'bout bein respected in prison, made up some horse shit 'bout men in there letting him fuck 'em on account of respecting him so much. Merle actin' like he'd enjoy another stint in the pen.

Daryl bit. Just like Merle knew he would. "You can do it to me if you stay, Merle. I swear everyday. I promise, I'll be better 'n any a them."

Merle told his baby brother he believed him. Then had him strip and get on all fours. Oh, Merle didn't fuck like him like in prison. He liked havin someone offerin it up so easy so he nice-talked the boy. Used his finger and lube to get him ready. Hit the right spot so Daryl would start learnin to need it. Need him. And goddamn if it wasn't the hottest tightest hole he'd ever been in. And havin that every night was what kept Merle out of prison and out of trouble until the world ended.

With his focus back on the match he reached out with his prosthetic and slashed Martinez across the chest. 

The crowd noise pumped him up. The thought of gettin off pumped him up. The feel of blood on his knuckle pumped him up. He was unstoppable. He took a fist to the gut then twisted Martinez and wrestled him to the ground. 

Declared the winner, Merle raised his arms and walked around the ring, taking out each walker with a stab to the forehead. That hadn't been part of the production either, but Merle was burstin'. 

He followed after Martinez into the shower room, thinkin he was gonna have to close his eyes while he fucked the ugly son-of-a-bitch, but he saw him naked and helpless in the shower havin no idea what was comin and damned if it didn't kinda turn Merle on even more. 'F that was even possible.

Merle sauntered over, cock already rock hard. Martinez turned to him and pushed both hands in his chest. " 'the fuck you doing?- you were s'posed ta go down in this one."

"Nah- I think this is your night to go down and he swung a fist into Martinez that literally spun him around and knocked him unconscious.

By the time Martinez was starting to get his faculties back, Merle had him turned over on all fours, ass lifted in the air, Merle steadying him with his prosthetic arm under his stomach, scooping pooling blood from the shower floor to lube up his cock. (He knew how hard it could be to get in there when they're fightin it.)

And before Martinez could even speak, Merle had him split open, fucking his hole and knowin this lucky mother-fucker wasn't gonna have to take much cause Merle hadn't had this combination of fight and fuck since his last stint in prison.

Merle came hard and choked out a long loud grunt. Martinez was coughing and vomiting below him. "Sorry amigo" Merle laughed, but can't have ya bitchin about this to the governor. And Merle stuck his prosthetic through the back of Martinez' head.

Now that he had his relief, he needed to focus. Needed to find his baby brother.

**Author's Note:**

> So yah- the prompt didn't mention Daryl, but I can't not write about Daryl. :-)
> 
> Thank you Bella monoxide for a super fun out-of-my-comfort-zone challenge. I adore you!


End file.
